Wanting to be devoured!
by usiki'slove
Summary: You can't always get what youwant because you could get something better.Instead of a worthless hanyou you could have my sexy mate fluffy.SessKago.


Summary: you can't always get what you want because sometime you can get something better.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters.

InuYasha: Damn right you will never own me.

Usikislove: 'glaring daggers'

InuYasha: I'm no ones damn slave.

Usikislove:" Smiles" oh really you must have forgotten your contract to be in my

story." Gives evil grin."

InuYasha: I don't know what your talking about.

Usikislove: Oh really well in the fine print it says quote" InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku are to be my sex slaves as long as their staring in my story "unquote.

InuYasha: What?

Usikislove: Now on with the story.

A/N Well I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories. That's because I've been work on other. Its like their all come to me all at once.

Chapter 1 Let's watch a movie

It's 12:00 AM Kagome Higurashi was sleeping in her bed having another one of her dreams of her and her crush of 6 years now.

**Dream**

"Mmm" moaned Kagome as the love of her life pumped into her. He groaned as he started to go faster with every moan, scream, and thrust. Kagome was about to come over the edge when he stopped. She looks up at him with confusion to see him smiling. Then he started the to thrust harder and faster than he did before." InuYasha" she moaned/screamed.

**End of Dream**

Kagome woke up in her own sweat with her hand in her underwear and the other on her right breast." Not again." said Kagome as she got out of bed to take a shower and change. She came out in cheetah print pj pants and a matching tank top." Why do I have those dreams it's like a curse." she sadly said as she back into bed.

**The next day **

Kagome woke up to an annoying buzzing sound." Oh Bouyu its Friday already." Kagome moaned as she got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her BabyPhat dress. It was blue jean from the top of her bust to the hips the rest from her hip down to her mid thigh is brown suede. It was also strapless and fits her just great. Kagome ran into her bathroom yet again started to take a shower. After she had gotten dressed she started to look for her brown sandals. " Got them" she said in triumph." Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru are here." yelled her mother Mila." Ok one second." she said as she grabbed her bookbag and purse." Hey guys." Kagome said as she came down the stairs seeing InuYasha and Sesshomaru waiting for her. " Hey." said InuYasha. Sesshomaru just nodded his head**. Why does she have to look so damn good every day. **thought Sesshomaru as he looked her up and down with hooded eyes." You ready to go to school?" asked InuYasha as he opened the door." Yeah lets go. Wait where's Kira at?" asked Kagome as she was about to walk out of the door." She's in the car." answered Sesshomaru "Ok" Kagome said giving him a loving smile.** Oh god I need to get away from her before I become hard.** thought Sesshomaru as he walked past her, and out the door and to the Hummer2.** What's with him** Kagome thought as she followed InuYasha to Sesshomaru's silver Hummer2.

**At school**

The gang made it to school with 15 minute to spare. "So what do you guy want to do after school today?" Kagome asked as they were walking around the school to their favorite spot. "Hey lets watch some movies at our place." suggested Kira as they all made it to the sakura tree. "Ok but at what time?" asked Kagome as she sat down. "How about 9:00." said InuYasha. As he joined Kagome. Just then Kikyo can running up to them and sat on InuYasha's lap and kissed him. Kagome turn her face up in disgust. "Hi baby." Kikyo cooed. Kikyo was wearing a way too short black mini skirt and a light lime green stomach shirt with the matching shoes while wearing green sex bracelets.

"Hey Kagome" Kikyo said in a bored tone while rolling her eyes. " Hey Kikyo I see you going for the Sprite can look today." Kagome said. Kikyo and Kagome are cousins but have been hating each other since they were they were five. Because they always have in competition with each other. What Kagome wanted or tried to get Kikyo would beat her to it include when it can to InuYasha. Once Kikyo found out Kagome liked him Kikyo went after him until she had got him. She tried to rub it in Kagome's face every chance she could.

The rest of the group besides Kikyo laughed. "That's not funny InuBaby." she said with a pout on her face. "I'm sorry baby." InuYasha said then kissed her. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Then the bell rung and everybody went their separate ways. The group met back up at lunch. "Hey Kagome do you just want to spend the night and we can have a girls night after we're finished watching the movies?" asked Kira. "Yeah that would be great." she said just then Miroku ' The pervert ' and Sango his kryptonite sat down at the table with the rest of the group." Hey what's up?" asked Sango as they sat down. "Oh nothing we're just planning another movie night do you want to come?" asked InuYasha looking at Miroku. "No we are kind of going on a date." Sango said while blushing a deep red. "Really that is so cool." Kagome said hugging Sango.

"Yeah that's great." Kira yelled

Well, that's it until next time. Please review ppppppplllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee!


End file.
